<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin vergüenza by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102148">Sin vergüenza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober Versión español [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Red Hood llego a Arkham, Joker estaba esperando por él.</p><p>Día 19:Ruptura mental/Violación en prisión.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU) &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober Versión español [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin vergüenza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102313">No shame</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor apóyame en <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a><br/>Tambien puedes seguirme en Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El camino hasta el asilo es imposiblemente corto, aun si Batman le prometió protección. Dick no podría salvarlo del tipo que regía el manicomio cuando estuviera adentro. Llega por la noche cuando los internos ya están durmiendo y a petición de Grayson no sale de su celda. Hipotéticamente solo el personal debería de saber que él está ahí. Eso es solo una hipótesis, durante su tercera semana de estadía cuando comenzaba a sentirse seguro despierta en medio del comedor.</p><p>Los custodios encerrados en las celdas donde deberían estar los prisioneros, mirando desde lo alto la escena que se desarrolla en el centro. Jason está sujeto a la silla por témpano de hielo. No hay tantos internos en Arkham, lo que sígnica que, Clayface se dividió o ve doble. La segunda es la más probable, hay rostros conocidos, el acertijo, el espantapájaros, incluso hiedra venenosa se encuentra entre los presentes, pero no hay rastros del payaso príncipe del crimen.</p><p>“Parece que Pam se ha pasado con la dosis.” Su voz es demasiado característica como para confundirlo. Los villanos se abren paso dejando que el payaso avance hasta quedar frente al viejo ayudante de Batman. “Tranquilo Hood, no les dije nada sobre quién eres. Es nuestro secreto.”</p><p>Dice el pálido hombre, posando su huesudo dedo en los labios de Todd. Toma una navaja de su bolsillo, apretando la punta contra el cuello de Jason, comenzando a cortar el traje desde el centro. Llegando hasta su abdomen, donde sigue con los pantalones naranjas de uniforme. Rompiendo las costuras de la prenda, dejando caer los jirones al suelo. El resto de los internos se alejan un par de paso abriendo la distancia entre Joker y Red Hood.</p><p>“Sabes…” El payaso comienza su monólogo, tomando el rostro de Todd en sus cadavéricas manos para obligarlo a mirarse a los ojos. “Me puse muy triste cuando me enteré de que te traerían aquí. Pasé noches enteras preguntándome ¿Qué hice mal?”</p><p>Jason se mantiene callados, con sus labios en una línea recta. Tan estoico como es humanamente posible. Joker acaricia su rostro, revuelve su cabello y da golpecitos en su cabeza. Entonces le aprieta el rostro de Jason contra su delgado pecho. Envolviéndolo en sus manos mientras llora.</p><p>“Tú padre siempre fue permisivo con ustedes, yo…yo intenté ser la figura de autoridad materna que ustedes necesitaban. Ser como su madre, con Nightwing las cosas salieron un bien. Él es un digno sucesor de tu padre, me hace sentir orgulloso. Tú necesitaste un trato más duro, creí que eso bastaría, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.” El bromista acaricia el cabello de Hood entre sus manos, peinándolo. Dejando caer gruesas lágrimas sobre su cabeza. “Ahora estás aquí, en Arkham. Yo no quería esto. Tú deberías estar allá afuera como tus otros hermanos. Corriendo y jugando en la ciudad. He fallado como madre, pero te prometo Red que no te fallaré de nuevo.”</p><p>“¿De qué demonios hablas maldito loco?” Espera Jason enojado. Aquella era una de las facetas de Joker que más odiaba. El villano lo toma por los hombros, empujándolo atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>“Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, pero lo hago porque es lo mejor. Tómalo como una lección.” Dice el payaso, frotando las orejas del joven. Revolviendo su cabello. “Esta será la última lección, después de esto saldrás. Te iras de aquí y no volverás nunca, nunca pondrás un pie de nuevo en Arkham a menos que sea como un héroe.”</p><p>Joker da media vuelta y se muerde el dorso de la mano como si estuviera evitando llorar. Soltando un pequeño jadeo da una última mirada al confundido chico.</p><p>“Puede hacerlo ahora chicos.” Ordena el payaso dejando la sala sin mirar atrás. Un casco rojo que solo cubre la mitad superior de su cabeza es colocado sobre esta. Dejándolo temporalmente ciego y sordo. Sus ataduras de hielo son rotas, permitiendo que se levante. Sus extremidades se sienten enormes y pesadas, producto de lo que sea que Hiedra Venenosa le haya dado. No siente ningún otro efecto salvo el letargo. Eso es extraño.</p><p>Dos enormes manos lo toman por la cintura haciéndolo caer de cabeza al suelo. Jason intenta reaccionar, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido como para usar sus manos, golpeando de lleno su frente contra el concreto. Amortiguando un poco el golpe por el casco. Un trozo de carne caliente se presiona sobre su ropa interior, espera que eso no sea lo que se imagina.</p><p>El aliento caliente choca con su boca, inmediatamente después un par de labios femeninos lo besan con intensidad. Hundiendo sus delgados dedos en el cabello que sobresale de la nuca, una distracción barata para que quien sea que lo tenga sujeto por la cintura arranque su ropa interior dejándolo finalmente desnudo. La gruesa polla del sujeto se presiona sobre su hoyo, esa era la lección de la que el payaso estaba hablando.</p><p>“¡Joker!” Todd grita mientras su hoyo es forzado por ese gran pedazo de carne. Separando su cuerpo sin piedad, empujándose hasta el fondo de golpe. Jason se muerde la lengua, evitando gritar. Percatándose del líquido caliente que baja por su pierna, sumando al ardor de sus entrañas, sabe que está pasando.</p><p>Él se mueve, sin importarle la situación de Jason. Balanceando su cadera mientras azota el trasero de Hood, haciendo que los brazos del joven se tambaleen. Él va rápido, con la intención de lastimarlo, sale por completo del maltratado hoyo, empujándose de nuevo hasta el fondo. La sangre que baja por sus muslos se detiene en sus rodillas. Las grandes manos de quien sea, lo sujetan con malicia clavando sus pulgares en la carne más blanda.</p><p>Sus rodillas son frotadas contra el duro suelo en cada dura embestida del sujeto. La piel arañándose, desgarrándose con una lentitud enloquecedora. Ninguno sería tan imbécil de usar su boca, pues sin dudarlo los mordería. Él sigue, llevándolo profundo. Dejando que su estómago sea penetrado. Temblando mientras ahoga su voz para evitar gritar por el dolor que sigue creciendo en su centro.</p><p>Él se detiene en sus entrañas, dejando que la cálida y húmeda sensación del esperma se extienda por su trasero. Mezclándose con su sangre, permitiendo que escurra por sus piernas uniéndose a esta en sus rodillas. Él se retira, solo para ser sustituido por otro sujeto.</p><p>Sus manos son más pequeñas, pero es igual de rudo. Él lo toma por los hombros, si no estuviera tan débil le daría un golpe en la cara. Va directo, golpeando su cadera contra Todd, dejando la blanca carne roja por los azotes. Él es más rápido, dejando salir su corrida sobre el trasero de Jason. El único sonido que puede oír es su propia respiración, los latidos de su corazón y sus orejas palpitar, no puede saber quién lo está tomando o cuantos están viendo.</p><p>Un tercero sigue, hasta que ha perdido la cuenta. Ya no puede sostenerse en sus piernas y lo han llevado a una de las mesas de comedor, atando sus manos a las esquinas. Solo con su respiración y pensamientos. Después se detiene, podrían ser minutos u horas. Sin señal, sin manos tocándolo. La aplastante incertidumbre lo abruma, ¿mataron a los custodios y se fueron dejándolo ahí? ¿Dick vendría para encontrarlo en ese estado?</p><p>Cuanto comienza a dormitar alguien se acerca. Separando sus mejillas, escupe sobre su hoyo, frotando su pulgar en la abertura. Se mete en Jason sin más preparación, manteniendo sus glúteos abiertos para observar como el maltratado cuerpo de Red Hood lo alberga en su interior. Todd se calla de nuevo, dejando su mejilla sobre la mesa. Frotándola en la superficie con cada golpe. Él se va, permitiendo que alguien más tome el lugar que abandono en las entrañas del segundo Robin. Poco después el espeso líquido caliente mancha su mentón, derramándose por su cuello.</p><p>Está vez se toma el tiempo de contarlos, evitando soltar algún sonido que pueda darle satisfacción a alguno de ellos. Son 40. Se muerde la lengua mientras repite las últimas líneas del libro que leyó en su celda esa noche.</p><p>“He pasado por tantos infortunios que uno solo de ellos podría terminar más que de sobra con la vida de cualquiera. Hasta eso he llegado a pensar. La verdad es que no puedo comprender ni imagina la índole o grado del sufrimiento de los demás. Quizá los sufrimientos de tipo práctico, que puedan mitigarse con una comida tengan solución y por eso mismo sean los menos dolorosos… O puede tratarse de un inferno eterno en llamas que supere mi larga lista de sufrimientos; pero esto los hace todavía más incomprensibles para mí.”</p><p>Eligio una mala lectura, de haber sabido que sería violentad de esa manera, no nada más que sus pensamientos para acompañarlo abrían leído el mago de Oz o algo más divertido. En esa ocasión cae dormido, después de alguno minutos de tranquilidad. Demasiado cansado como para pelear, con el cuerpo y el alma rotos. Cumpliría la orden que le dio Joker. Jamás regresaría a Arkham.</p><p>…   “Su cambio a una prisión federal fue aceptado.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira">https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>